coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7937 (20th August 2012)
Plot Katy refuses to be dictated to, and warns Chesney not to make him choose between him and her sister. Chesney storms off. Michelle's irked to see Ryan chatting to Tracy. They enjoy winding her up. Eva tries to apologise to Rob for acting childishly over Karl, but Rob's inscrutable. Izzy worries that Katy's risking her relationship with Chesney. Gary's pleased when Katy says she doesn't need Chesney's approval but Izzy's doubts remain. Gary overhears Owen pouring poison in Chesney's ear and urging him to stand up to Katy. Gary furiously accuses Owen of pretending to accept the idea, while getting Chesney to do his dirty work. Chesney insists that his fears are his own. Tyrone cries off his meal at Tina's flat, preferring to be alone. Tina has no choice but to comply, and delivers a portion of dinner for him to eat in the garage. Eva hopes that Rob will thaw towards her but he ignores her attempts to make amends. Despite Gary's best efforts to convince her otherwise, Izzy decides that Katy should not be a surrogate for them. Gary's gutted. Anna referees as Chesney and Katy row, and makes them see that they each have a valid viewpoint. Chesney thinks Katy's acting out of guilt because of Izzy's disability. Paul fails to wake in time for a shift at work and blames Kevin for jeopardising his job. Eva invites Rob to watch a DVD with her upstairs when he's finished his drink in the Rovers. Rob's non-committal and flirts with Stella as soon as Eva's out of the way. Stella deftly knocks back his attentions so Rob heads off. Katy's calmed down and admits to Chesney that she would choose him over Izzy if forced. Chesney makes her see that Izzy's situation is not her fault and she shouldn't feel responsible. Gary and Izzy arrive to say they don't want Katy to be the surrogate any more. However with Chesney's blessing, Katy agrees to go ahead. Anna's angry with Owen for lying to her and sneaking to Chesney behind her back. Sick of having to smooth things over when he starts a row, she throws him out. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Hallway (seen through front entrance) *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Office *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Owen Armstrong Construction - Yard and office Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Chesney shares his reservations about the surrogacy with Katy; and Rob calls a truce with Eva, but later grows closer to Stella. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,920,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2012 episodes